Sagitta Magica
Sagitta Magica (Magic Arrows) is one of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The properties of the ‘arrow’ changes based on the type of spirit being called upon, making this simple spell very versatile and useful in many situations. The number can vary from just one to at least one thousand and one arrows, but in the manga is usually a prime number. While it is one of the most basic offensive spells, like all magic its power is dependant on the mage; a powerful mage will be able to summon and fire more arrows at once, and the power of each individual arrow can also be increased. In addition, due to the open arrangement of the spell incantation, the spell can be conveniently modified to work in a way most effective against the target. As a result, Sagitta Magica is the only offensive spell taught at all magic schools. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to an artillery shrapnel shell striking the target from multiple angles, but the caster can combine the arrows into a single larger bolt by substituting Series for Convergentia, which is easier to avoid, but hits that much harder. Properties Arrow Speed Due to the relatively short time between activation and actual discharge of a single arrow, when fired at close range, it is nearly impossible to defend against. The average speed of one arrow being fired out is 0.3 sec. Arrow Follow Through It's possible to following through one of the arrows with a fist strike to increase power of the attack. Negi also demonstrated that it is possible to also follow through the arrow attack by using your whole body to increase the power of the strike. On the opposite side the arrows can be launched ‘riding’ another attack, they can increase and augment the power of the attack itself. Homing Arrow The arrows can pursue an evading target. While the individual arrow’s homing ability is low, the attack becomes difficult to avoid when the number of projectiles are increased; among spells which rely on numbers, Sagitta Magica is particularly effective as a diversion. The homing and remote guiding properties can be replaced with the ability to concentrate all arrows together and release them at a single point. While increasing the chance of the target evading the attack, it also increases penetrating force and sheer destructive power. Charging Between the activation of the spell and the launching of the arrows they can be temporarily held in place, as glowing spheres around the mage, even after activation. The number of projectiles that can be held on standby, and the length of time it can be held for, depends on the power of the mage. Elemental Categories For the arrows, each of the elemental versions contain different properties. These properties allow for the arrows to be used in different situations. Light The light arrows fire projectiles of pure destructive energy. These are used to cause damage. Incantation Latin= ''Sagitta Magica, Una Lucis.'' Undetriginta spiritus lucis. '''Sagitta Magica', Series Lucis.'' Centum et unus spiritus lucis, coeuntes inimicum sagitent. '''Sagitta Magica', Convergentia Lucum.'' Undeducenti spiritus lucis, coeuntes sagitent inimicum. '''Sagitta Magica', Series Lucis.'' |-| English= ''Magic Arrows, One Light. '' 29 spirits of light. '''Magic Arrows', Series of 29 Light Arrows. '' Gather, 101 spirits of light, strike my enemy. '''Magic Arrows', Convergence of 101 Lights. '' Gather, 199 spirits of light, strike my enemy. '''Magic Arrows', Series of 199 Lights. '' Wind The wind variant, a capture spell which uses air to bind the target. Despite its lack of force, the bind itself is extremely strong. As with the other forms of Sagitta Magica, these binding arrows can track the enemy, and the power of the bind depends on the number of arrows. Incantation Latin= Undecim spiritus aeriales, vincula facti inimicum captent. '''Sagitta Magica', Aer Capturae.'' |-| English= 11 spirits of wind… Make shackles capture my enemy. '''Magic Arrows', Capturing Wind. '' Ice The ice variant, firing sharp icicle ‘blades’ at the target, making this a very lethal spell despite its simplicity. In addition to piercing damage, the projectiles can paralyse the target with cold, limiting his movement. Chapter 24 Incantation Latin= Septendecim spiritus glaciales, coeuntes inimicum concidant. '''Sagitta Magica', series glacialis.'' |-| English= Gather, 17 spirits of ice, cut apart my enemy. '''Magic Arrows', Series of 17 Ice Arrows. '' Lightning The lightning variant, firing electric projectiles. By varying the strength of the arrows, it can achieve a stunning effect, immobilizing living targets. Incantation Latin= Septendecim spiritus fulguralis, coeuntes. '''Sagitta Magica', Series Fulguralis.'' ''Sagitta Magica, Convergentia Fulguralis.'' |-| English= Gather, 17 spirits of lightning. '''Magic Arrows', Series of Lightning. '' ''Magic Arrows, Convergence of Lightning. '' Dark The opposite of Light arrows, firing multiple black projectiles which have an unknown effect. Incantation Latin= Undetriginta spiritus obscuri. '''Sagitta Magica', Series Obscuri.'' |-| English= 29 spirits of darkness. '''Magic Arrows', Series of Darkness. '' Fire The flame variant, firing streaks of flame which can burn and ignite the target on impact, making this one of the more destructive forms of Sagitta Magica. Incantation Latin= ''Sagitta Magica, Series Ignis.'' Undesexaginta spiritus ignis, coeuntes. '''Sagitta Magica', Series Ignis.'' |-| English= ''Magic Arrows, Three Fire Arrows. '' Gather, 59 spirits of flame. '''Magic Arrows', Series of Fire. '' Sand The sand variant, firing projectiles made of gravel and dirt which explode once in range of the target; the entire area is sprayed with shrapnel, like a shotgun, making this attack impossible to avoid with agility alone. The mana-infused gravel can penetrate even steel plating. Incantation Latin= ''Sagitta Magica, Series Arenae.'' |-| English= ''Magic Arrows, Series of Sand. '' Water Category:Spells Category:Lightning Spells Category:Wind Spells Category:Earth Spells Category:Ice Spells Category:Fire Spells Category:Water Spells